Misha
Misha is most commonly portrayed as a chubby pink bird with drill hair. She is a lover of all things MOE. Has little to no shame about her love for all things ecchi and loli. Will vehemently defend her view that PL is the L. She can never understand why, even though she is so dere, everyone is so hidoi to her, especially Scarfu. Currently trying to get herself in college. She discovered Utau is 2009 after hearing about Macne Nana. Her favorite foods include are Yakisoba and Popcorn. Has been drawing since 6th grade, and hasn't stopped since. Video games are a huge part of her life, and is currently playing League of Legends, Harvest Moon, and Super Smash Bro's Brawl. Creator and voicer of Makune Hachi and Makune Ichiro. Currently has one more Utauloid planned. Misha also has experiance with VOCALOID, using MIRIAM as often as she can. UTAU Projects Misha has created and voiced the MAKUNES, which include Makune Hachi and Makune Ichiro. All of these are inspired by the MACloids. They can be found on their homepage, Makune Family. Misha is also working on another UTAU not under the Makune monkier, called AKIKO. She is still in WIP. This will most likely be the last UTAU she makes. UTAU History Makune Hachi was first conceptualized around late November / early December. She was recorded with a semi decent computer mic, but was hampered by the voicer not actually knowing how to record or how to correctly use the program. This ACT1 was released December 4th, to the song of Toeto, and the video has since been deleted. When she finished creating Hachi, Misha went to work making a male UTAUloid. on January 18th, Ichiro Makune was created, and subsequently released on January 23rd. Misha stopped using UTAU for a while after Hachi was released, getting back into it around April/May. After making a few more songs and gaining more knowledge of the UTAU program, Hachi's ACT2 was released to Melancholic . Hachi and Ichiro were left as they were for a while, until Misha rececived a new microphone. She quickly went to work recording Hachi's ACT3, released to Chaining Intention. The quality of the bank sky rocketed, due to the new mic. As soon as Hachi was finished, Ichiro was completed around the same time, complete with a design update. He was released to Kenka Wakare. A short while later, Misha decided it was time to try a VCV bank. Hachi was given a VCV, released to Domino Toppling, with art by Shiva. Hachi was also given an FLUFFY Append, seen here to Bathroom Garden. Currently, Misha is working on a Korean bank for Hachi, and possibly a VCV bank for Ichiro. She also plans to record an English Bank, but that might not occur for a while. Misha is also working on another UTAU that wont be under the MAKUNE title, but is still under WIP as she tries to figure out a way to record her voice. Links Deviantart Youtube Twitter Tumblr Category:Personal Page Category:Creator Page Category:Personal Page Category:Creator Page